This invention relates in general to advertising displays for shopping carts, and more particularly to an advertising pocket which is of inexpensive and weather-proof construction including a back of generally rectangular configuration, a transparent window spanning most of the area of the back except along a horizontal edge thereof and a lip spanning the area of the back not spanned by the window with a portion of the lip in overlapping relationship with the window.
Various types of advertising display holders are known in the prior art. Most of such holders do not prevent precipitation and the like from entering the area in which the advertising sheet is inserted. Advertising matter inserted into the display holders is preferably a sheet or card of paper for reasons of ease of printing and economy. However, paper has a tendency to wrinkle or curl when subjected to precipitation such that the advertising matter becomes unsightly and must be replaced. In some instances, any accumulation of moisture in the holder must also be removed before a new sheet of advertising matter is inserted therein.
Prior art display holders have also been characterized by quite expensive construction. Because most businesses of the type which utilize shopping carts have considerable numbers of shopping carts, prior art dislay holders have not enjoyed a great deal of commercial success because of the prohibitive expense involved in equipping all of the shopping carts with display holders. Another reason for the quite expensive construction is that the holders have been designed to withstand damage thereto caused by having shopping carts banged together or because of vandalism. Even so, prior art holders are still subject to damage. When the holder becomes unsightly enough to warrant replacement, the expensive nature of the holder is faced again.
Furthermore, some prior art display holders are in the nature of a frame which supports advertising matter inserted therein, requiring the advertising matter itself to withstand the abuses common to shopping cart use. These frames also require that the advertising matter inserted therein be of uniform size since only the edges of the advertising matter are supported.